Adeptus Mechanicus
This is a profile for the Adeptus Mechanicus from Warhammer 40k. Summery The Adeptus Mechanicus is the official Imperial name within the Adeptus Terra for the Cult Mechanicus or Cult of the Machine based on Mars which provides the Imperium with its scientists, engineers and technicians. The Adepts of the Mechanicus are the primary keepers of what is viewed as sacred wisdom, a privileged caste of Tech-priests who jealously guard the knowledge required to maintain and construct much of the Imperium's advanced technology. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Known Leader(s)/Champions *Fabricator Generals **Oud Oudia Raskian **Zagreus Kane Commanders *Magos **Delphan Gruss **Paladius **Vianco Locard **Felicia Tayber **Varnak **Prime **Dominus **Reductor *Archmagos **Belisarius Cawl **Inar Satarael *Logis *Genetor *Artisan *Techno Archaeologist **Arkhan Land Champions *Transmechanic *Lexmechanic *Runepriest *Menials Other *Etolph Cycerin — turned to Chaos *Hieronomus Tezla *Tilvius Military Units Troopers *Combat Servitors *Skitarii Rangers *Skitarii Vanguard *Kataphron Breachers *Kataphron Destroyers *Thallax *Ursarax *Kataphron Battle Servitor *Tech-Thrall *Chrono-Gladiator Elites *Fulgurite Electro-priests *Sicarian Rustwalkers *Corpuscarii Electro-priests *Enginseer Fast Attack *Ironstrider Balistarius *Sydonian Dragoon Heavy Support *Onager Dunecrawler *Kastelan Robots Vehicles *Krios *Triaros *Karacnos *Land Raider *Rhino *Chimera *Macrocarid Explorator *Ordo Reductor Artillery Tank *Minotaur *Ordinatus *Chimerax *Chimedon *Chimerro Aircraft *Fury Interceptor *Starhawk Bomber *Shark Assault Boat *Avenger *Lightning *Storm Eagle Spaceships *Ark Mechanicus Class *Emperor Class *Retribution Class *Oberon Class Cruisers *Adeptus Mechanicus Cruiser *Lunar Class *Tyrant Class *Gothic Class *Dictator Class Light Cruisers *Adeptus Mechanicus Light Cruiser *Endeavor Class *Endurance Class *Defiant Class Escorts *Firestorm Frigate *Nova Frigate *Gladius Frigate *Sword Frigate *Falchion Escort *Cobra Destroyer *Hunter Destroyer Other Ships *Goliath class Factory Ship *Goliath Class Forge Tender *Heavy Transport |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee Ranged Heavy weapons *Autocannon *Darkfire Cannon *Heavy Bolter *Phosphor Blaster *Heavy Phosphor Blaster *Heavy Stubber *Lascannon *Incendine Combustor *Plasma Culverin *Heavy Grav-Cannon *Torsion Cannon *Heavy Arc Rifle Vehicle weapons *Icarus Autocannon *Maxin Bolt Cannon *Eradication Beamer *Multi-Laser *Neutron Laser *Neutron Laser Projector *Heavy Stubber Titan Class Weaponry Relics Grenades *Frag Grenade *Krak Grenade *Melta Bomb *Mindscrambler Equipment Armor *Artificer Armour *Atomantic Shielding *Ceramite *Flare Shield *Lorica Thallax *Skitarii War Plate *Sicarian Battle Armour *Kastelan Battlehide *Kataphron Breacherplate *Kataphron Demiplate *Mag Inverter Shield Titan Armor *Ion Shield *Void Shield *Ion Gauntlet Shield *Throne Mechanicum *Helm Mechanicum Territories Mars * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Home World * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier-4 Galactic Domination: Since they are part of the Imperium of Man, they have access to technological means of overcoming vast distances in a short amount of time with FTL technology across the Galaxy. They are even capable of settling on other worlds and even terraforming it to their wishes. Power Source Science: Robotic Enhancements (As a faction devoted to technological advancements, they seek to make all sorts of mechanical augmentations to further the success of mankind) Divine: Soul Manipulation (Some of their members are capable of tearing apart the spirits of machines) Conquest Stats Tier 7 Planet: The Adeptus Mechanicus possesses total control over the planet of Mars as it is their stronghold of crafting powerful weapons and tech for the Imperium. Power Stats DC: Multi-Continent: With the Titans being some of the greatest weapons of the Imperium, they are capable of mass planetary devastation and overcoming large threats. At least Large Island, likely higher with Belisarius Cawl can reduce a super-heavy tank to coiling wisps of steam. Far Higher with Solar Atomiser. Large Island: The Mechanicus tanks and walkers should be comparable to other Imperial tanks which are of similar models, likely higher. Small Building: Mechanicus soldiers that are capable of matching other infantry of the Imperium. Durability: Multi-Continent: With Titans armors which can withstand blows from enemies with similar level of power even it's own weapons. Large Island (likely higher): Belisarius Cawl can take this level of damage and keep fighting. Large Island: The armors of their tanks and large robots which can take hits from other tanks as well. Small Building: The durability of the Mechanicus Soldiers. Speed: FTL+: With the usage of FTL travel for their ships. Unknown Movement Speed, At least Hypersonic+ for Belisarius Cawl, likely FTL Combat & Reaction Speed: To an Archmagos Dominus, the secrets of the battlefield are laid bare. They can track every bullet’s ballistic trajectory in slow motion, and process every las-pack’s current capacity and every battle engine’s optimal fire solution. Belisarius Cawl himself is capable of processing and cogitating billions of different tasks and algorithms simultaneously, and should be superior the Mechanicus Magos capable of processing information and running calculations in timeframes of microseconds or even nanoseconds. Unknown: The speed of Aircrafts in space. Subsonic: the speed of Aircraft in the atmosphere of planets. Superhuman: the speed of land tanks, walkers and elite troops. Athletic Human: the running speed of regular troops. Skills Stats The Adeptus Mechanicus are well in tuned with machines that they are nearly capable of constructing any humanly constructs, and they possess the greatest of humanities technology, which makes them a viable ally to have. Strengths/Pros They are nearly machine in their lives, this would allow them to be able to live long lives for possibly eternity, they are even entirely devoted to their beliefs of the Emperor of Mankind as their Machine God and would follow him to death. Weaknesses/Flaws Like any regular machines, many of the members are prone to malfunction and even be driven insane with the amount of information they accumulate and even view their fellow humans as feeble and weak as they are still flesh, this would lead to them distancing themselves from their allies and hording advanced technology. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery BelisariusCawl.jpg|Belisarius Cawl, a famous Tech-Priest and a strong fighter. Adptus Mechanicus Battle Congreation.jpg|The Mechanicus charging into battle Kelbor Hal.jpg|The Fabricator General, the highest rank of the Mechanicus Mars Red Planet2.jpg|The Volcanic Foundries of Mars. Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Sci-Fi Category:Science Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Protagonist Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Tier 7 Conquest